


Cherries

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: In honor of national cherry popsicle day, M/M, PWP, Popsicle fucking, you read that right, you read that right too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy has a popsicle, Harry feels the need to do something about it.





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of National Cherry Popsicle day, more info here http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-cherry-popsicle-day-august-26/
> 
> Also, not British, and written in literally an hour, so if there are any problems in the Britishness or the writing in general, let me know and I'll fix it

Eggsy was driving Harry absolutely crazy. He didn’t know who had given the boy an ice lolly, but now the younger man was sitting on the couch in Harry, in Arthur’s, office, making the most obscene little noises.

“Eggsy, please,” Harry all but groaned, removing his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“Yes ‘Arry?” Eggsy asked, taking the treat out of his mouth with a surprisingly loud pop.

“Didn’t you say you had plans with Roxy today?” he asked, resituating the glasses on his face.

“She had plans with Merlin, apparently,” Eggsy said grumpily, licking all the way up to catch the drips before pulling the tip back into his mouth. “Which, rude, if you ask me.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, disbelievingly. “And where did you get that ice lolly?”

“She gave it to me to make up for ditching me,” Eggsy shrugged. 

“How kind of her,” Harry murmured. “Don’t you have a mission report to write?”

“Done,” Eggsy said with pride, licking another stripe up the treat. “I couldn’t sleep on the plane on the way back. Merlin was very proud.”

“I’m sure,” Harry said, “But I have more paperwork than you, since I have to submit for everyone’s missions. Now, if you’ll let me finish here.”

“But ‘Arry,” Eggsy whined. “I’m bored.” Harry gave Eggsy an unimpressed look. “Fine,” he groaned, standing from the couch and all but storming out the door, lolly firmly between his lips.

Harry sat back for a moment, a plan forming in his mind before he smiled to himself and got back to work.

* * *

Harry got home early, for him, which was still late for normal people. “Eggsy?” he called, putting a bag in the freezer. 

“You’re home early,” Eggsy said, coming into the room. “Have you eaten?”

Harry shook his head, pulling Eggsy in for a kiss.

“I know you too well,” Eggsy said when Harry let him go. “I put your plate in the oven.”

“Thanks love,” Harry took the plate from the oven, accepting the fork Eggsy handed him as they sat at the table. “You already ate?”

“I thought you’d be later,” Eggsy shrugged, sitting next to Harry. “What did you put in the freezer?”

“You’ll see later, it’s a surprise.”

Eggsy pouted, giving Harry a look he had seen on JB when the pug wanted more treats.

“When I’m done with my dinner,” Harry promised, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m holding you too that.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less love.”

* * *

By the time Harry finished his dinner, Eggsy was squirming in his chair, eager for the surprise Harry had promised.

Harry laughed when the second he set his fork down, Eggsy took the plate and set it in the sink. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“Haz, come on, don’t tease,” Eggsy all but whined. 

“Go upstairs,” Harry said, standing. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Eggsy did, all but leaving an outline where he had been standing a second before.

Harry chuckled, going to the freezer and pulling out the bag he had put there before eating. He took his time going up the stairs.

Eggsy was already completely stripped by the time Harry reached the bedroom. “So what’s in that bag there?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Harry just set the bag aside, taking off his own clothes until he was as naked as Eggsy.

“Come on Haz,” Eggsy groaned, “The suspense is killing me.”

“Patience is a virtue, love,” Harry chuckled, moving to rest between Eggsy’s legs.

“I don’t care.”

Harry full out laughed that time, grabbing the bag and pulling out a box of cherry ice lollies.

“What exactly are you planning on doing with those?” Eggsy asked, head tilted to the side.

Harry didn’t respond, opening the box and pulling one out, unwrapping it swiftly, holding it with one hand while the other moved to Eggsy’s entrance, slowly stretching him. “Are you ready?” he asked after a few moments, as the lolly began to melt, dripping down his fingers.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy moaned.

Harry removed his fingers, causing Eggsy to whine at the loss, but quickly replaced them with the lolly.

Eggsy hissed quietly at the cold temperature before he got used to it, Harry giving a few experimental thrusts before they both got into it, finding a rhythm that worked for the both of them.

“God,” Eggsy gasped, “Is this payback for the thing in your office earlier?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Harry asked dryly, thrusting just right for the lolly to brush against Eggsy’s prostate.

“You’re a dick,” Eggsy groaned as Harry pulled the stick, now free of lolly, out of Eggsy.

“Well that’s just rude,” Harry sighed. “I _was _going to fuck you properly now, but I think I’ll have to use this whole box now.”__

__Eggsy’s eyes widened, and he looked at the box, at the large number 4 emblazoned on the box. “Harry, please.”_ _

__“Just one more, love,” Harry said, opening another lolly._ _

__Eggsy groaned as Harry slid the cold treat into him. This one melted much faster than the first, having already been sitting out for a while._ _

__Both men were ready, more than, by the time the second one melted and Harry pulled it out, putting the second stick with the first and slowly pressing in himself._ _

__Eggsy groaned in pleasure this time. “Much better,” he groaned, clenching around Harry’s cock. “So much better than those damn lollies.”_ _

__Harry chuckled, fucking Eggsy hard and fast, knowing neither of them were going to last much longer. He was proven right when Eggsy came quickly, pulling him over the edge into his own orgasm. He pulled out slowly before laying down beside Eggsy, grabbing a cloth from the bedside table next to the box of lollies to clean them both up. “What do you think?” he asked when they were both clean._ _

__“Ten outta ten, would fuck again,” Eggsy murmured sleepily, curling into Harry once he settled onto the bed. “Guess I should thank Rox for ditching me today after all.”_ _

__Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple before both men fell into a deep sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more of these, based on random National Days (they’re kinda a big thing at my job, which is weird), and in different fandoms if I ever feel up to it and if I get a muse, but we’ll see.


End file.
